


One Night In Orsis

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: You have recently taken a job as guard at an archaeological dig-site in Uldum. There you meet Elise Starseeker.





	One Night In Orsis

Uldum isn’t exactly the kind of place that you had expected to end up when you first took a job guarding a bunch of archaeological dig teams.

When you first arrived it seemed peaceful, a sleeping hidden kingdom tucked away behind a mountain range no-one ever bothered to cross. The worst part, you had imagined, would be the silithid running around in Tanaris. You had barely seen one as you crossed the desert.

Entering Orsis you cross through a tent city, the ghostly town itself is uninhabited save for the few archaeologists and surveyors making notes. They provide you a tent on the outskirts of the camp and tell you that you’ll be making sure no thieves make off with any artefacts.

Your first day on the job is as dull as any other guard job, except for one thing.

There is an archaeologist that stands out to you amongst the crowd, a statuesque night elf named Elise Starseeker. She seems oddly out of place, a giant amongst the dwarves who assist her as she uncovers lost artefacts.

The end of the day comes, too tired to stay up much past dinner you retire to your tent and fall asleep. It becomes a cycle for a week at least, the mind-numbing monotony of keeping an eye out for thieves while they get dug up from the sands.

At least you have Elise to watch. She pushes up her glasses constantly, the sweat on her nose causing them to slide down as she looks at the digging. Even though she is wearing a hood to keep the sun from burning her you can see her tire from being in the heat all day.

Technically your primary job is protecting the archaeologists, so it won’t hurt if you go over and offer a drink. No-one seems to bat an eye when you suggest they take a break from the searing hot sun. Elise tells the diggers to take a break and joins you in your shady little guard post to rehydrate. You talk for a while, long enough that the heat of midday dissipates, and the dig team must start working once more.

That night Elise sits with you at dinner and you talk some more. Then, unexpectedly she invites you back to her tent. It is one of the largest in the camp, inside the floor is lined with wooden planks and a nice rug. A desk sits to one side, covered with maps and an already illuminated lantern, and in the centre of the tent is a hammock strung between the two tent poles. The lantern light is soft and blue, it paints everything in eerie shadows that do just enough to trick your mind as Elise begins disrobing in front of you.

She removes her hood, unwrapping it from around her neck and letting it fall to the floor. Then she loosens her necktie, “Are there many Kaldorei in Redridge?”

“No,” you answer, unable to take your eyes from fingers as they pull her tie loose, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Night Elf in Redridge before.”

She discards her vest and then begins to unbutton her white blouse, “Then this will be a new experience for you?”

“Yes,” you are struck by how tall she is, how she towers over you. How she mocks you playfully, her long slender fingers taking their time to expose her deep purple skin.

“Good, I like my partners unsure of what to expect, it makes it more meaningful.”

You’re unsure how to take that, but Elise continues unbuttoning her blouse and demands, “Take a seat.”

You turn the desk’s chair to face her and then sit. Her shirt hangs open, you can see that she doesn’t wear a bra but even more alluring to your wandering eyes is the way the light casts upon her stomach. The shadows of hard muscles, those earned over a lifetime of commitment.

She approaches and lifts your chin so you must look at her face, there is a hint of something hiding in her silver eyes, you can see it even behind her glasses.

“Do as I say. Do you understand?”

You swallow hard, nod feverishly, clarify, “Yes.”

She strokes a hand through your hair, “Then you agree to it?”

You almost shout, a little too enthusiastic, “Yes!”

Elise smiles, kneels. Not that it means much, her eyes line up with your own even when she is on her knees. The perfect height for her hands to do their work – her long slender fingers coil around the waist of your pants and ease them down slowly. Inch by inch the fabric yields and slips out from under you. Her face so calm, examining your own as she reveals you slowly.

Then she looks down, her expression changes entirely. Her features soften, her lips slightly open and you can almost hear a weak gasp.

Her smile turns, you don’t know what to call it, but it seems sinister. She is plotting something, “You are larger than most other humans I’ve been with,” she crouches down for a closer look, “that’s good. Though I wonder how much you will grow.”

She glances up at you as she lowers herself against your legs, her hands firmly on your thighs as her face nears. For a fleeting moment you wonder what her face will look like covered in your cum, her glasses dripping, long thick ropes of gooey warm seed streaked over her.

Then she rises again, and you are face to face. She smiles as she takes you in her hand, her fingers wrapping around your shaft. She leans in as she strokes you, she strokes you slowly along your entire length. Her face is dangerously close to your own, her bespectacled features arrogant in the lantern’s soft blue light.

You want to kiss her, to feel her lips against yours. She stops you as you lean towards her, her free hand wrapping around your chin.

“You are not allowed to kiss,” she pushes you hard against the chair, “only I can.”

Elise sinks again, this time all the way. She is sitting at your feet, head now just in line with your cock. She kisses you softly, then harder, her lips caress you as she works her way up along your length before sliding back down. Your cock rubs against her face, pushing up her glasses.

“I’m not going to suck your cock,” her tongue trails up the length of your shaft, circling your tip before she kisses you and backs away, “not unless you beg.”

“Please suck my cock?”

“Pathetic,” she stands, “maybe this was a waste of my time.”

“No, please,” your aching body lurches, heart skipping at the thought you might have fucked up, “I want you… no, I need you.”

She looks down at you, her eyes stunningly silver though her hands are already working at her belt buckle, “What exactly do you need from me?”

“I-“

She unbuckles her belt, “What is it that you want to do to me?”

“I want to fuck you?”

She stops to glare at you, “Was that a question?”

“Uh-“

“I shall make this very simple,” she sighs, “if you are specific then this won’t be a one-way transaction.”

“Oh,” heat flushes across your face, “I guess I want to feel your lips on my cock?”

“Good,” Elise unbuttons her pants, they fall to the floor at her ankles, “what else?”

She stands before with only an unbuttoned white blouse to cover herself. There is nothing to conceal her perfectly sculpted legs from you, or her thick blue bush hiding her pussy from you. Just under her blouse her breasts are bare, and the moment she turns you will get to see the full roundness of her well toned rear.

You manage to shake away the distraction, because most of all her full lips catch your attention and your mind wanders back to that picture in your mind you had earlier, “I want to feel you swallow my cum, to know it’s going down your throat. I want to watch it cover your glasses.”

Her eyebrow lifts, “Oh? Are you ready to beg for that then?”

“Just tell me what to do, I’ll do it.”

“Good boy,” she turns, you finally get a full view of her from behind, she looks just as stunning from this angle as any other, “Then before we get to what you want, let us do what I want.”

“Okay,” you watch as she sits in the hammock, spreads her legs.

“To begin with,” she reaches down to cover herself, “You are going to join me over here.”

You stand, make your way to her, she pulls you in as you get close and drapes her arms over your shoulders.

She leans into you; her mouth caresses your ear. She whispers, “I want you to bend me over my desk and fuck me until I beg.”

You go to step away towards the desk, but she pulls you back, “But first, I’m going to have some fun.”

Elise’s right hand slips down between you and her, she takes hold of your cock to guide you in. Her legs wrap around you, hug you tightly as you penetrate her.

You don’t have to move, the hammock swings for you. She falls back into the hammock away from you, her shirt falling open to reveal her chest.

She lays before you, stretched out with her arms clinging to the ropes holding her suspended and swinging. Her firm flat stomach cast into shadows by your body, the flow of her breasts united with the stroke of your thrusts and the motion of the hammock. She bites her bottom lip, her eyes on fire as she looks up at you.

You can smell the musk of her skin, the heat of her body rising as the night grows colder. The heat of the day has given way and you’ve only just noticed now that you can see the steam rising from her lips. You become lost in the heat of her body; in the way she feels. Hard under your fingertips, her legs coiled loosely around your waist – squeezing with every stroke – and the tightness, wetness, softness of her.

You can imagine how she tastes as soft moans break through her bitten lip, the heady elixir of earthiness and wood, herbs and moss. It takes root in your mind, consuming you as she pushes away with her knees and scrambles to her feet.

“Come,” she grabs you by the arm and drags you towards the desk.

She bends over for you, your eyes immediately drawn down to the soft round ass before you. The lantern light reflects off the right side, it softens the curves and makes her look even thicker as you stand there unable to drag your focus away.

“Fuck me until I beg,” she reminds you.

But, you’re desperate to know how she tastes, and the plump rear presented to you only makes that desire burn hotter. You kneel and spread her cheeks. Her glistening slit, so tight and tender, gapes slightly as you lean in to press your tongue against it. Elise, having just realised what you are doing, protests but with a moan and then gives in completely.

She tastes nothing like you had imagined – she is fire against your tongue, salty, smokey and as perfumed as flowers. There is a raw energy to the way she trembles as your tongue explores her, it vibrates through you and dredges up ever more desires.

“Enough,” she moans, “fuck me already.”

You ignore her, continue unabated, pushing against her until she slips forward against the desk. Her legs tremble, she’s burning hot against your face.

“Fuck me already,” her tone desperate, “please.”

You rise to your feet, she asked nicely after all. You recall she wanted to be fucked until she begged, which she already doing. You would just have to see how much harder she could beg.

From behind she is just as beautiful, her muscles flexing as she stretches out in front of you. She tenses as you ease into her, the long curve of her back twisting and relaxing, her head throwing back and a loud moan escapes unrestrained from her lips. Her heart shaped rear is surprisingly soft while her hips are surprisingly hard.

You caress her as you fuck her, the warm skin beneath your fingertips melting away compared to the warmth of her box. The cold night air is barely noticeable except for the goose pimples on her skin. They lend a texture to her alien against the slickness, the smoothness, the softness.

You end up with a hand on the small of her back, attempting to hold her still. She slides back with you, unwilling to let you go.

“I want you to,” she suddenly gasps, “I want your come inside me.”

She reaches back and grabs your hand, she pulls you into her, you press down against her body and pin her to the desk. She wraps an arm around your neck to hold you close, her long slender neck exposed to you.

“Bite me,” she pants, “bite me.”

You press your face down into her neck, teeth sinking into her skin. Delicate skin against your mouth, you bristle against her in slow passionate gnashes that only barely leave a mark.

“Harder,” she demands, you obey.

She moans, and begs you, “Inside, inside.”

You need more leverage; you need to fuck her harder. Her legs are trembling, her moans and pants fill the tent, her blistering hot skin sticks to your own. She doesn’t protest as you grab her by the shoulders, elbows against her back. Her grip on you falls away, her arms slapping against the desk in a futile effort to brace herself.

“Yes,” she cries, “yes, please.”

You tense up, body wracking itself trying desperately to hold on.

She is swept up in the moment, “Fill me, fill my slutty cunt!”

The vulgarity of it, you cross a threshold you couldn’t have pictured existed. Your climax rocks you, your thick load pulses deep inside her. Rope after rope flooding her, leaking out as you push deep so she can feel the warmth to her very core.

“There is so much.”

Your cum oozes from her as you pull out slowly, it dribbled down her thighs and splatters on the rug.

“I need more,” she sighs, standing up slowly, she repeats firmly, “I need more.”

Elise turns to face you; she removes her blouse and grabs your wrists to guide your hands. She brings them down around her waist and smiles, “I’m going to suck your cock now, and I want to feel you burst down my whore throat.”

Finally, it is time. As much as her pussy satisfied you there was something special about how deeply you wanted to see her face covered by your sticky, hot load.

“On your knees, then.”

She stares at you for a moment, then grins wide as she descends to her knees. She grabs hold of you, guides you into her open mouth. Hot breath on your cock, then the slippery wet of her tongue. She slowly wraps around you, just the tip, just enough that her tongue can circle you.

The cold night air bristles against your skin, all heat concentrates in your cock as she eases in against you. Her tight throat slowly envelops you, her hands moving to take hold of your ass to hold herself down. You help her by grabbing her by the back of her head.

The sounds of sucking and slurping are replaced by gurgles and gags, her body retches against you trying to clear her throat. She squeezes you, shudders against you. Her glasses are squashed up against your pubic bone, about to fall off.

Elise pushes back, drawing your cock from her throat like a sword. She holds you and strokes you while she catches her breath.

“Fuck my throat,” she begs, “don’t stop until you’ve cum.”

She looks up at you through askew glasses, eyes burning, the blue light highlighting the wet of her saliva on your cock and her face.

“Use me, fill me with your cum,” her hungry begging continues, “my only worth is to take your cock.”

You grab her by the back of her head, force her down on your cock until she hits your hilt. She stares up at you through her askew glasses, eyes begging sharply as her body gags against you.

More than anything you want to make her happy, so you hold her tightly and use her. You drag her back and forth along your shaft until that becomes too hard, then you push her against the desk. Her back pinned against the wood and her head held down by your hands you fuck her throat.

Her glasses fall off, her gagging stops, she begins to struggle but you’re so close. You want to make her happy and she told you very clearly. When her resistance weakens you begin to have second thoughts, the wet slap of your cock sliding in and out of her throat is the only thing now. You can feel it coming, you’re rushing yourself.

You pull out, grabbing hold of yourself to keep you going. Elise glares at you, but she gasps for air and struggles to put on her glasses. She says nothing as you stroke yourself.

So, you ask, “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” she pants, sucks down a few more breaths, “back in.”

You do as told, but her hands resist this time. She sucks until you burst, your hot load flooding over her tongue. She squeezes out the last drops herself before showing you her cum-filled mouth, then swallows it down and happily shows you that it’s all gone.

“I love the way it feels, hot and sticky running down my throat.”

She climbs to her feet, “I could swallow a hundred every morning and never be satisfied. I suppose yours will have to do.”

“Mine?”

She gestures to the hammock, “You are staying, aren’t you? Then in the morning when you’re ready again we can start off right.”

She strokes your chin, “And maybe I’ll wake up in the mood for something harder.”

“I’m sorry,” you look around for your clothes, “I really need to go and make sure my equipment is ready for tomorrow.”

“Oh,” she pouts, “Well, can I see you in the morning before your shift?”

“Yes!”

“Good.”

She helps you pick up your clothes, and then her own. You both dress, and she hugs you before you leave. You had expected a kiss but considering where her mouth had been you don’t complain.

Once you finish your chores, you aren’t sure how you’ll get to sleep. You haven’t been this excited in years.


End file.
